Night
by SternenDisaster
Summary: Based on a prompt, which I found somewhere in Tumblr. "My roommate's boyfriend is staying over, so can I please sleep on your floor?"


It was already night, as Akutagawa sat in his bed, enjoying the comfortableness of his pillow, whilst reading a book from one of his favorite authors. The only light source in his dorm room, was the lamp on the nightstand besides his bed, giving him a reassuring and warm feeling.

Once in awhile he would look up to the sound of the ticking clock, reminding him of his lessons on the next day. But Akutagawa could care less about them. He doubted it would bring his grades that much down, if he just slept through some of them. A rare smile made it's way onto his face.

He was sure Atsushi would scold him for thinking like that.

Being scolded by his boyfriend wouldn't be the first time though. No, it quite happened a lot, as Akutagawa tended to be reckless in some things and ended up harming himself. Luckily, he could always count on Atsushi, to help him out and tend his wounds, without needing to say something. Akutagawa had a rather difficult time, speaking about emotions or showing them - especially in front of others. So he really appreciated having Atsushi as lover, who understood, that he couldn't deal with emotions or with his own limits - neither physically nor mentally. Still, Atsushi was Atsushi and couldn't bring himself to truly scold him. He wasn't like Kunikida and frankly put, Akutagawa was grateful for that.

He turned the page of his book to the next site, stifling back a yawn. Despite wanting to read on, his body wished for sleep and slowly Akutagawa couldn't ignore it anymore. He knew, that for his own health, he probably should rest his body, but the curiosity of what might happen as next, was to strong, as that he could stop it. How ironic. He was known to be one of the rather stronger students, but in the end, he couldn't resist the plot of a story.

As he was ready to read the next paragraph, a knock on the door interrupted him. Gazing at the clock, he wondered who was insane enough, to disturb him at 02:28AM? Did he even want to know? Whoever it was, knocked a second time and Akutagawa finally spoke up, trying to hid his annoyance,"I'm coming."

He laid his book open and backwards onto his nightstand and stood up. On the way to the door, he switched the light on and blinked a few times, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. As Akutagawa finally arrived at the door and opened it, he started muttering,"What du you... Atsushi?"

He looked into the eyes of the person he cherished so much and calmed down. As he, again, wanted to ask, what his lover needed, he finally noticed the wounds on Atsushi's body. Grey eyes widened, at the sight of blue bruises and red scratches.

"Uh... Hey, Ryuunosuke," Atsushi mumbled quietly, his eyes on the ground.

Taking a moment to regain his cool, Akutagawa took his lover's hand in his own and lead him inside his dorm, closing the door behind him. He didn't question Atsushi, neither did he show any concern, but both knew, that in truth, it was the very opposite. Akutagawa wanted to ask questions, but he suppressed his needs for Atsushi's welfare. All concerns he possessed were hidden, so that they wouldn't get in his way, whilst he took care of his boyfriend's wounds.

As Akutagawa finished tending Atsushi's wounds, he stood up up from his kneeling position, to put away the medical kit, as he felt something pull on his shirt. He looked at his boyfriend, who starred at him, not saying anything.

But Akutagawa knew better.

His gaze softened at the look in Atsushi's eyes. He was pleading him to stay and not leave him. At first Akutagawa was overwhelmed. He didn't know how to react to his lover's plea, until he remembered the times, were their positions were reserved. Were he was the one, whose body was filled with wounds from countless fights. Were Atsushi was the one, to gaze at him with so much care and love. Remembering those times, Akutagawa, hesitantly, laid his hand onto the one, who pulled at his shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere, Atsushi. I just want to put away the kit."

Understanding lit in Atsushi's eyes, as he let go of the shirt and apologized,"Sorry for being a bother."

Hearing this quiet words, Akutagawa sighed, placing the kit on the ground, as he again knelt down, surprising his lover.

"Atsushi," He began, as he laid his hands on his lover's cheeks.

"How many times did I tell you...," He continued, leaning in, so that their foreheads touched.

* * *

Sunset alike eyes, widened at the sudden contact and started into grey eyes, dull and yet full of emotions. He still couldn't understand how this worked, but he didn't care. Ryuunosuke's hands were cold, despite being the whole day in the warmth of his dorm room.

Before Atsushi could say or do anything, his boyfriend spoke up, ending the sentence,"... That you're not a bother."

With these words spoken, Akutagawa closed his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. Said lover blushed at this gesture, but couldn't help but smile a little. After Akutagawa ended the kiss, he stood up and took the kit, to finally put it away. In the meantime, Atsushi prepared himself for what would come as next.

Questions.

Akutagawa wasn't one to pray, but it still didn't stop him from asking. Naturally Ryuunosuke would stop, if he refused to answer, but knowing himself, Atsushi would fail at trying to remain strong and giving him a clear answer. Especially since he knew, that his boyfriend would find other ways to get the information he wanted. A sigh escaped his lips, as he realized that he couldn't hid anything anymore.

"Is something, Atsushi?"

Hearing his boyfriend's usual quiet voice, he looked up to to see him standing in front of him.

"Ah... N-nothing," He stuttered.

Akutagawa continued to gaze at him, until he moved and sat on the bed, bedside Atsushi, taking said person's hand once again into his own.

"Atsushi... Who did this?"

It was a single question and yet Atsushi couldn't help but feel scared, remembering what happened. Without noticing he squeezed his lover's hand, as his memory, to his dismay, replayed the whole scene that happened not long ago. He remembered how he walked through the streets, the moon being his only light source. In his right hand was a sack full of food he would need to survive the next days. Atsushi wondered what happened to the sack. Did they take it with them or did the sack still lay on the ground, it's contains distributed everywhere? Caged in his thoughts, he didn't hear his boyfriend calling him, until he felt something on his cheek.

Akutagawa kissed him on the cheek.

"R-Ryuunosuke?"

"You spaced out."

"Ah, sorry..."

"Don't be... I shouldn't have asked in the first place."

Silence filled the room, leaving both in their thoughts until Atsushi decided to tell his boyfriend what happened.

* * *

After hearing what happened, rage filled his body. But instead of acting on it, he restrained it as much as possible. Him handling recklessly wouldn't help Atsushi. After breathing in and out for some minutes, Akutagawa calmed down. He wished, that he would have known that would happen.

That some people would ambush Atsushi.

Akutagawa blamed himself to some part. Naturally Atsushi's idea of going to buy food in the midst of night and all alone, wasn't exactly smart, but Akutagawa actually should have seen that coming. Atsushi spend quite a lot time with him and Dazai. Both were deep involved with dangerous fights, so it was only natural, that Atsushi would eventually too get in danger. After he thought about the situation, he asked his lover again question.

"Why did you come here?"

Akutagawa didn't want to say with the question, that Atsushi wasn't welcome here and both knew that. The question was asked in curiosity, as Atsushi normally wouldn't come here when he had injuries. No, he would try to hid his injuries from Akutagawa as much as possible.

"Ah... This. Um, well..."

Noticing Atsushi's troubles trying to answer him, he wanted to tell him, that it wasn't as important, but stopped once he saw his lover's red face.

"... Atsushi?"

"You see," Atsushi continued, trying to calm down,"I wanted to go to my and Dazai's dorm, but then I remembered... Remembered, that Dazai told me last week, that his boyfriend would come over..."

"Nakahara? Then you can be happy, that Dazai kicked you out. You wouldn't have got any sleep anyways."

Atsushi blushed, wondering how his boyfriend could be so bold about it.

Again silence filled the room, as both no one had something to say anymore. They just sat there, in a rather uncomfortable silence, until Akutagawa sighed and looked once again at the clock. 03:34AM, an hour passed.

"We should sleep," He muttered, standing up to switch the light off, so that lamp on his nightstand was once again the only night source in the room. As he turned around, with every intention of lying into his bed, he stopped and looked at the ground besides his bed.

At the ground were his boyfriend laid.

"What are you doing, Atsushi?"

"Laying down, so that I can sleep."

"Okay... And why are you laying down on the ground?"

"Well, there is only one bed in the room and it is yours... Also I don't deserve to lay on it."

The last part was whispered, but Akutagawa heard it anyways and shortly said, he didn't approve of it. Without trouble, he lifted his lover in bridal style up and laid him on his bed. After he did so himself got in and switched off the lamp, ready to sleep. But when he turned around and faced Atsushi, which had shock written on his face, Akutagawa sighed. He sighed quite a lot today.

"What is it now?"

"B-But... Won't I bother you?"

"Huh, why?"

"This is your bed... And..."

"Atsushi, it isn't like we never shared a bed together."

"Yes, but still..."

"Also you're injured."

"But still! I can't just...," Before he could finish his sentence, Akutagawa kissed him. After he finished, he pulled Atsushi closer, watching that he didn't hurt him, and laid his head onto his shoulder.

"You're not a bother and you never will be... So sleep now, okay?"

"...Okay."


End file.
